


Little Slut

by missamericachavez



Series: SpnKinkBingo [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dean Winchester, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Team Free Love, Top everyone else, aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Dean loves his boyfriends. His favorite thing is when all of his boyfriends are together. For him that usually means as much cock as he can handle all at one time.





	Little Slut




End file.
